ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Recruiting Facility
Recruiting Facility is the first mission conducted by The Ghosts during the Sri Lankan conflict. Briefing: Mitchell - Listen up, Ghosts. Bad timing, but Uncle Sam's got a situation. A few hours ago, a group of American ships was attacked of the coast of Sri Lanka. Sea-miners. Just pulling minerals off the ocean floor. Our initial reports put casualties in the high dozens. These are U.S. citizens we're talking about... The attackers boarded, massacred our people, and left. It doesn't make much sense at this point. That's why they're sending us in. Higher wants US to find out who's responsible. A U.S. carrier group heading towards the region, but at this point we're completely covert. We won't have any contact with US assets. We'll be positively identifying the group responsible for the attacks, and softening key areas in case we have to put additional boots on the ground. Here are the details of the assignment. CIA intel suggests we're looking at a group called the People's Action Front. Activists for short. We've got the location of one of their major recruiting facilities. Primary objective is to assault the facility and search the area for intel. We need to minimize our footprint for this operation. We're fielding a three-man squad with support from indigenous forces called the Mampuri Guard.They're more like a non-political resistance force defending the people from these other factions running around. Our liaison is the head of the Guard himself, a guy they just refer to as "Mister Hisan." We've arranged for him to meet you at the LZ and get you linked up to his men. He will escort you through occupied civilian areas. Consider contact likely. You're cleared hot to engage any hostiles you encounter. For this op our call is "Griffin Zero One." Your team is "Checkmate." Intel 1. People's Action Front Our Intel suggests that the group we're looking at is called the People's Action Front. Activists for short. They're supposed to be a bunch of badasses, so it's definitely possible these are the guys that attacked the ships. 2. PAF Activists The Activists are running recruitment out of this warehouse near the tea plantation. Be sure to search the area for any intel. The tea plantation is active, so expect heavy civilian presence. 3. Meet up with Ranjit Hisam Our liaison, Ranjit Hisan, is the head of a local indigenous force called The Mampuri Guard. We've arranged for him to meet you near the insertion. Gallery Recruiting_Facility_objectives.png|Mission map Mission_1.png|Ghosts assaulting the Facility |undefined|link=undefined Walkthrough Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon- Predator - M1Recruiting Facility |undefined|link=undefined Mission success: Mitchell - Alright, Ghosts. That was nice work in there. You pulled some good information... almost more than we know what to do with. Here's what we gathered from the intel... There are a number of references to "The Teacher." We'll check with the CIA to see if they know anything about that. We've also managed to identify two high-value targets. One is a compound, deep in Activist territory. It's a critical hub for supply routes in the region, and assaulting it will cripple the Activists' ability to reinforce their troops. Our other target is the power plant that supplies our area of operations. It's being held by Activist soldiers. Denying them control of the plant and cutting the power should weaken their hold on the region, and help out mobility. Category:Ghost Recon Predator missions